One to many
by vmt1998
Summary: Rose was never on to drink. That was until she caught a certain Slytherin boy kissing someone else. Fallow her spiral into something she never thought would be possible.


" One fire whiskey won't hurt anyone. "

That's what I told myself at the beginning of the night. Oh, boy, had I been wrong. One shot was too little it didn't whip the image of them snogging. The second reminded me his hand was up her shirt. The third gave me a weird burning sensation in my chest. The fourth made me want to scream and punch the wall. By the fifth, I had lost all sensible rationality I had.

You heard it here Rose Ivy Weasly Gryfindor perfect was drunk over a very stupid Slytherin boy. Not that I'll ever admit it out loud nor can anyone witness my utter destruction at the moment being. Praise be to Merlin that the perfects receive their own room conjoined of course but a Room to ourselves none the less.

By the time I got to my sixth I was crying that much, I could remember. I was sobbing enough to remember waling about how I wish that bimbo of a bloody girl was me being touched by him. If I had been any louder I'm sure even they could have heard me. They probably did. That's probably why He is here.

By my seventh, I could barely walk straight to my door to answer his louder than a usual knock.

His stupid blond messy hair, his arms crossed and his beautiful face looked vaguely upset and mad at me. Curse him for being so damn bloody sexy. Curse him for making me feel the need to drink my sorrows away and curse him for standing in my doorway acting like he's disappointed in me. Curse him for just entering my room without even asking to come in.

" What are you doing," He asks me stupidly

" Nothing to your concern" I retort back angrily this time.I made a swift grab for the bottle sitting by my nightstand suddenly drinking from the half empty bottle. Not giving a care in the world.

Damn him for doing this to me. Damn him for ruining my perfectly good night all was going well before he decided he wanted to shove his tongue down Holly May Andersons throat.

" NOT MY CONCERN! Not my concerns, how could it not be my concern when I'm busy with errr ... when I'm busy and I hear some god awful whale crying and it interrupts me. So I have to investigate and I find out it's coming from a fellow Perfects room so I have to excuse my work and leave to see this." He storms up to me pointing at the almost empty bottle

" Shut up Malfoy" I growled taking another swig

I didn't know what I was more upset about. Him lying to me or the fact he was acting like he actually cared.

"You're reverting to calling me that again are you now Rose? Where did you get this." He said snagging it from my hands

" Like I said none of your concern now give it back" I stumbled knowing exactly where I got it. Some 5th year tried sneaking back into Hogwarts one night with a crat full of these bad boys. I had been the one to catch him and my reword complimentary of my cousin James was to keep a few as long as no one found out.

" Why should I. If you're having some I might as well" He took a drink

" Slytherin's" I grumbled

" What was that now Rosie"He knew I hated that nickname I was "sober" enough to know he was smirking his ass off

" You are a horrible Prat of a Slytherin. You have no fucking need for MY Fire whiskey now give it back before I hex you." I said pointing my wand at him

"Because yes hexing someone while drunk would be a wise decision... Why would you even need to drink?" He said dryly bringing the bottle up to his soft but slightly swollen lips

He was right about the hexing part though I'd hate to admit to him he was right for once. So I set my wand back down. All the while I was shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

" Like I said none of your concern now give me that back. Maybe I'm drinking for the bloody hell of it ever think of that."

I was on the verge of tears once him for being taller than me and having longe arms. I couldn't reach the looming bottle above my head. I really could hex him. I just needed another drink to make this situation better.

" I'm not buying that. You're not the type of person to drink without a reason. I guess you don't want the rest of this right" He smiled at me swirling the liquid in the glass

That smile invocated something in me I never thought I had in me. Because one moment he was standing in front of me the next I was straddling his lower torso. With him holding my head and lower back as though he was trying to protect me from a very dangerous fall.

" You are an insufferable git." I yelled the moment he let go of me not even realizing my compromising position

He proceeded to nod while his pale face flushed bright red.

" You are a horrible no good Slytherin, I can't stand you. You make me so angry " I cursed

" Well obviously you can't stand me you're straddling me " He smirked

" Shut up"

There was a long silent pause between us. I wasn't exactly in the right mind to move or speak. My heart was beating out of my chest and I could fell the arousal grow within each passing second. If he hadn't spoken the second he did I might have done something I would have regretted.

" Rose "

"What do you want" I hummed in an odd sound of delight I really like this view of him. I could see the muscle in his jawline tense before relaxing slightly. His gray eyes tried to stay connected to mine. His whole upper body was tense the outline of his muscles were extremely prevalent. Any girl in her right mind would jump on him and ride him till her proper brains flew out if they were in my position.

"Well as much as I like a girl too; you know voluntarily straddle me I don't have a death wish so A. can you get off of me and B. can you please tell me why you resorted in drinking this fine but illegal drink? Need I not remind you we aren't of legal age yet."

I quickly got up and dusted myself off and thanked myself briefly that I hadn't removed my knickers under my skirt like I had planned earlier. Even the burning sensation of the alcohol couldn't top the warmth my stomach and face felt. I could easily feel my arousal increase.

" A boy" I mumbled incoherently as I subconsciously began to move my legs slightly to remove the undeniable tension.

" Whats that" he looked amused as he got up

I noticed quickly his pants were a little tighter on him than before but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

" It's because of a bloody fucking boy ok now give me my fire whiskey back." As I suddenly noticed it was still floating in midair.

I needed it, it was the only thing I could possibly think about to keep myself from jumping on top of him again and making an even bigger fool of myself.

" Your drinking because of a stupid boy. I never thought I would see the day. Rose weasely I thought you were smarter than that."

I was furious, how could he possibly question my intelligence. My markers were always higher than his, in well everything. How could he just waltz into my room steal my drink, and call me stupid? After all, he was the dumb boy that caused this mess in the first place.

" If you got a damn problem with it why don't you continue shaging your air head girlfriend in the other room." The moment I said that I winced at myself I'd gone too far with myself

" Shes not... You know what ...Maybe I will" He yelled back but this time it was different the way he looked at me was more than disgust it was something not even I could read.

" Good, go see if I care you ... you " I couldn't bring myself to say anything because unlike any other time I would really mean what I was about to say

" Gladly" He huffed giving me my whiskey back forcefully

" I hate you" Slipped pass my lips and at that moment I knew I was doomed

" The feeling is mutual" he whispered slamming the door behind him

My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Why did I have to say that? The second he slammed the door the tears in my eyes flooded over me.

" I don't hate you" I whispered back picking up the bottle of fire whiskey

" I just hate what you make me do," I said aloud finishing the bottle

* * *

By the time I finished to the second bottle. Everything felt numb, I felt like I could quite literally fly. My head was pounding relentlessly but that didn't stop me from stupidly stumbling too his room.

Was I surprised by the fact he had his door open, was I surprised he was alone, was I surprised he too was now drinking? Yes. Because for the life of me, my drunk self-felt very confused the moment I walked to his door and he called me in.

Utterly puzzled with myself, I did. Closing the door behind myself. The interior was what you'd expect any Slytherins to be. Very dark and cold but very alluring. His bed was even sporting a silky green cover. He was nowhere near as plastered as I was that much I could tell.

His hair was no more disheveled than it was when he first left my room. The only thing truly different about him was that besides his shirt was off his very toned but pale body was that his eyes where speaking for him.

Anyone could tell what his eyes were doing. I had only hoped he would actually do those things to me. I wanted him to jump off his bed and make an absolute mess of me. I wanted him to make me scream his name so loud the whole school could hear it. I just wanted him to fuck me I wanted him to be my first and I really didn't care if I would regret it in the morning. While I was imaging all the lude things Scorpios would and could do to me he walked over to me. My breath clearly hitched.

" Something the matter Weasly" There was something in his voice that almost broke me completely. He said it like I was his next pray he was eagerly waiting to feast upon.

" N... n.. no" I stuttered

He laughed and as he gently grabbed my hand he grabbed his wand and cast the imperturbable charm in his room. The moment he did he slammed me against the wall and captured my lips. I froze completely Scorpious Mandun Malfoy was snogging me.

He pulled away searching my eyes looking for any response. A sly smirk was plastered on his face as he once more placed his honey tasting lips on mine. After the initial shock wore off, my lips found a steady pace with his. It wasn't long before we were breathlessly moaning. His right hand gently groped my tender breast while his left was buried somewhere in my crazy red curls.

I was to busy snogging him to even care. He obviously had done this many times before or maybe he was just a phenomenal kisser, either way, my mind was blank and my body was buzzing with adrenaline and excitement.

I almost went limp the second his lips found my neck. He seemed far too impressed with himself. But I couldn't speak all I could do was moan in delight. Then he suddenly stopped. I whined in disappointment the spelling binding feeling in my lower abdomen was begging for more.

" Rose, tell me to stop" he begged

I hmmed in confusion, was Scorpius asking me to tell him to stop kissing him. Was he mad? This was, no is the best snog I've ever had the pleasure of having.

"Rose, I'm serious tell me to stop otherwise I won't be able to control myself." He said breathlessly

" I don't want you to stop, I don't care what happens. As long as it's with you I don't care" My word jumbled out

He nodded

One moment we were kissing each other against the wall the next Scorpius was looming over me while he took off my shirt on his bed. He gave a bit of a chuckle at my red laced bra.

" Of course You would be wearing your house colors " He commented the moment he slipped my skirt off of me.

I puffed, here I was half naked in front of a Malfoy and He had to say something that would make my checks burn brighter than my hair.

It was only fair of me to remove his jeans. The moment I did Scorpius let out a voluptuous moan almost sending me into a mini orgasm.

" Your dripping wet Rosie, see something you like " Scorpius teased giving me wild smirk

My face burned my head felt clouded. All I could possibly do was cover my face and nod.

Now, this was new Scorpius tenderly grabbed both my wrist and gently pulled them away from my florescent cheeks. In all my years I've never seen him this... caring.

" Rose it's alright nothing to be ashamed of" The way he said it made me smile I nodded quickly

" Rose is it ok" He paused as he brought his hands to my thighs

" You're adorable " I captured his lips for a mere moment

"Yes," I said shakily preparing myself

I was moaning his name as he fingered me. I couldn't describe the feeling even if I wanted to. It was way better than do it myself that much I could explain. Then it happened the earth-shattering mind-blowing best orgasm I had to date. My whole body felt like an erupting volcano that was burning from the inside out.

"Rose" his soft voice saying my name was I need to hear I knew what he wanted he didn't need to ask me again.

Catching myself I sat up getting on my knee's I removed his boxers flinging them across the room. When I say my eyes nearly popped out of my head I mean if I hadn't been aware of the situation I would have walked myself right to Madam Pomfrey. There was no way that... I mean. My heart was beating out of my chest. I've always supposed he had a good shaft but seeing it in person terrified me.

" Rose are you sure" He as I finally laid back down

" P...p...positive" breathing shakily

"Rose" he begged

" It's my first time, Scorp alright. I'm sure I still want to do this. Just be gentle " I admitted

He smiled widely. I didn't think anything of it at first.

"Rose I'm going to put it in" even he sounded nervous as he loomed over me

His tip was touching the entrance and all I could possibly think about was the fact that I wanted my heart to stop beating so loud and how I wondered how much it would hurt.

The moment my hem tore my arms wrapped around Scorpios and my nails dug into his quickly flooded my eyes. After a few moments to recover I apologized.

" You can, " I said finally being able to speak

He was almost to gentile with me. The thought gentile and Scorpius Malfoy never really occurred to me. I liked it. Unwrapping my arms from his back I cupped his face and kissed him. A spur of the moment kiss felt right this whole experience felt like firecrackers going off at a Quidditch world cup match.

" You can go a faster "I hummed pulling our lips apart

That he did. Rhythmic almost our moans harmonized and we found our lips needed more than just a simple kiss. Each thrust felt unworldly and I was far more than content with that.

" Scorpius " I warned feeling myself tighten around his dick

" Almost there Rose" He breathed quickening himself

Simultaneously we cumed. Breathless Scorpious laid on top. For a moment we both laid still catching our breaths before either of us moved again. Until Scorpios removed himself from me but shortly after we yet again found each other's lips.

" I love you" Seemed to escape our mouths before either of us realized it.

" But I thought, You and Holly?" I questioned

" NO Gawd no. She kinda helped with tonight I just didn't expect it to end this was her idea to make you mad enough to... you know."He laughed growing a pink silhouette

" I wish you would have told me that I wouldn't have been this drunk " I laughed felling slightly better

" If I would have known that was all it took to get you to snog me"Scorpius paused

" We did more than snog" I giggled

" That we did. Rose, I'm glad to have shared this moment with you" he beamed

" I'm glad, it was you," I said with a stupid smile on my face

"You were my first as well" Scorpius smiled back at me kissing my forehead

For the first time in forever, nothing else mattered. Just Me and him and the future we might have and it was all because of one to many shots and I can say I'm content with that.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot. This is actually the first time I've ever written anything like this before so please if you would let me know how I did I'd greatly appreciate it. Love you all dearly until next time.**


End file.
